The invention relates generally to the field of jigs or templates used as guides for routers when setting hinges into doors or door jambs. More particularly, the invention relates to such jigs which are adjustable and which guide the base of the router housing rather than the router cutter bit or a bushing sleeve around such bit.
The use of hinge jigs is well known in the art and many various types have been designed. On the simplest scale, a template comprising a metal plate having an open area is attached to the door and the cut is made within the defined open area. This type of jig is not adjustable for different size or shape hinges. Harris in U.S. Pat. No. 464,867 teaches an adjustable marking gage which could also be used as a jig, although this use is not taught. The Harris device is adjustable longitudinally and transversely to adjust for different size hinges. The Harris device does not self-mount and must be held in place.
Mason in U.S. Pat. No. 1,050,155 teaches a gage adjustable in two perpendicular directions where the central open area is used to guide the cutting implement. The Mason device is attached to the door by a nail or screw. By loosening screws the main plate can be adjusted in the transverse direction and a sliding arm can be adjusted in the longitudinal direction. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,326,583, Catalanotto teaches a hinge setter that is self-mounting to the door, in the manner of a wrap-around vise. The cutting area is adjustable in the two major directions by loosening screws and moving plates.
All of the previously known devices suffer from several major drawbacks. One major problem is that the devices all delineate the cutting area by framing the router bit or router bushing sleeve. A router has a spinning bit with highly sharpened blades which extends below a circular or primarily circular base to perform the routing operation. Obviously, a metal template or jig which defines the cutting area by providing stops to abut the bit can damage the bit and mar the stops themselves. Therefore, it is common practice when using the known jigs to add a protective bushing or sleeve around the bit. It is this bushing that then contacts the metal stops of the jig. This is advantageous in that an additional part, the bushing, must be handy and time must be taken to attach it to the router, a task which usually involves removing the base of the router housing. Furthermore, a different size bushing is required for different size cutter bits.
Another problem with some conventional jigs is that the user must be concerned with properly aligning the bit to make a true cut and must eliminate the depth of cut, since the router base, which is designed so that it is normally rested on the workpiece itself during the cutting operation, must be hand-held above the various wing nuts, bolts, knobs and flanges extending from the jig. The jigs and templates are constructed to delineate the cutting area only, and are not designed to provide a planar resting surface for the base of the router.
A third problem with the known prior art is that the devices are all adjustable only in the two main directions, i.e., longitudinally to the edge of the door and transversely across the door edge. The known devices are all constructed so as to maintain a cutting area having right angles, so only rectangular or square cuts can be made.
The invention differs from the prior art and solves the above problems by being a self-mounting jig adjustable in not only the longitudinal and transverse directions, but also angularly as well. Furthermore, the device delineates the cutting area by providing stops for the router base, not the router bit or bushing. The user rests the router on the planar surface of the devise, sets the proper depth for the cutter and slides the edge of the base against the various stops to cut out the area for the hinge. No additional bushing sleeve is required, since the router bit does not contact the jig. The stops can be set such that a cut-out for a trapezoidal or even triangular hinge can be made. The device is designed such that it is easily adjustable and easy to attach, use and remove.
It is an object of this invention to provide a router jig for delineating cut-outs for door hinges which is self-mounting and easily adjustable, where the cut-out is delineated by setting stops to abut the router base itself and where a planar surface for resting the router base during the cutting operation is further provided.
It is a further object to provide such a jig that is adjustable not only in the longitudinal and transverse directions, but is also adjustable to provide angular cut-outs for non-rectangular hinges.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a jig adaptable for use on both door edges and door jambs.